


Genny and Woofer

by regretfulhoonts



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Please dont kill me, crackfic, everything in here is done on purpose, have mercy, i dont know how to write in the first place, i wrote this in comic sans too, its really short, this entire thing is so dumb, weird names for genitalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regretfulhoonts/pseuds/regretfulhoonts
Summary: Genny is quite large and uses it to his advantage in battle. However it doesn't seem to work on this shinobi.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I lost a few braincells writing this... So please in their memory... Read it to the end...

genichiro is a good boy with a big dick. he saves the world by it whipping around and all his enemies run away in fear. except for one. the tiniest of people. the tiniest woofer who stands there in awe.

biggus dickkus the goodest of bois approaches the smallest of woofers with his giant dick flopping around. woofer can't help but notice the way genny’s giant peen sways with the wind. woofer starts to drool.

“smol woofer you haven’t run from the sight of my ding dongus.” genny gets on one knee. woofers can’t help but notice the giant dick flop onto the floor and get covered in dirt.

“you must be one of the strongest people in the world to not have run from my humgous and very large peen.” genny pauses… he looks into the woofers eyes and what he sees is complete and utter love in the smol woofers eyes.

“will you smol waffer pls marry me? me the man with the giantest of largest of dicks? Pls be my waifu.” the smallest of woofers looks down upon the bbq man’s face with lust and nothing but pure and filthy lust.

“yipp. yapp. b0rk.” says the small woofer. genny has absolutely no clue what the ever living fuck smol woofer meant to say but he takes it as a yes and lifts the woofer up and seats him on his now erect pingu that leaks pretty white pee pee tears.

“together my love we shall fight for a peaceful world. just you and me and my giant dingo dongo.” genny runs off into the distance very very quick like with the tiniest of woofers on his peenus and all the way back home to ashita the land of the poopiest of waters.

there genny barges into a room and demands to be wed to his very smol waffer. and so the ceremony began with the lord of ahshit castle, isshiny, and puppers very own daddy, big birdo. 

but oh no! a small drongo baby thing comes rushing in! 

“you cant have my pupper! my pupper is mine and only-” genny kicks the small dragoo back into its egg and duck tapes it shut. genny wont allow such noisy and small children into the wedding. who let this baby in here? where are his parents?

the ceremony continues and genny and pupper are now married. genny wears his beautiful weeding ring on his thicc dick while the woofer get a nipple peircing for his ring of betrothal. 

genny takes his new waifu off to his room and slams the door shut and throws his smol woofer onto his cardboard like anime futon. the woofer shows his submissive side and flops onto his back and ripps off his clothes. 

woofer does a leg spread and shows off his stinky bits to his mate. gennys baby maker levels up and becomes a thousand times stronger and a thousand times thicc and hard.

“and now my smol woofer b00fer i shall stick my thing-a-ling into your tiniest of pooper holes.” and so genny did. he crammed that thiccus biggus dickkus into that tiniest of woofer’s tiniest of popper holes.

they made the sweetest of love that night. however the next morning the smallest of woofers was found the deadest of the dead in genny’s animu futon. 

TO BE CONTINUED… (maybe)...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hohohohohoho? chapter 2?

oh no oh no oh no! just as the two strongo bois had married one dies in their sleep?

Genny the man with the very large and very big peen is devastated! He doesn’t believe that his woofer… his darling baby woofer had died by natural means! 

Genny caresses his woofers face…. its still warped in agony!! Woofers pretty glowy eyes are rolled to the back of his skull! His mouth open wide with his tongue sticking out! And all of the drool! 

Oh the horrors! The heartless person spilt his woofer in half!

Such outrage! Such pain! Much anger! Genny sets out to find out who hurt his tiny puppy waifu!

“Oh my woofer! My smol and tiny woofer! In the name of my thiccus dickus! I swear to you! I will find who has killed you my tiniest of woofers!” genny, the heir of the land of ashitnah, sets out on his journey to find the meanie who hurt his one true love!

Genny rushes out of his room and onto the castle’s lookout tower thingy and jumps off the building! His very large peen picks up enough speed as genny falls down and starts whipping around all fast like! And there goes the dick helicopter genichiro flying through the sky!

His first and only visit is to the gunfort! All these shooty bois have enough gun juice to blow someone up and definitely enough to split his tiny woofer in half! As he flies in the sky over the gunfort tiny pellets shoot past him so he dodges left and right! His fantastic and very hard peen deflects bullets before they hit his very large and musculine tiddies and muscles.

Gennys sharpshooter eyes spot a lady down by a giant head and he lands on her! He smashes his ding dongus onto the lady to keep her down!

“IT WAS YOU WHO HORT BY PUPPY WAIFU” before the lady could even speak genny raises his thicc peen and smashes her into a pancake! And with his revenge he rushes back home!

Genny marches back to his room crying, “oh woofer… i miss youuuuuuuuuuuu”

And just then he hears something… it sounded so familiar! He listens closely!

It sounds like sad whimpering noises!

Genny bursts through the door and gazes into his room! And on his anime bed! And on his Shihōin Yoruichi dakimakura! There! There he is! His smol tiny woofer! His small woofer is alive!

“Oh woofer youre alive!”

Tiny woofer turns around at the sound of gennys voice and runs and jumps to him successfully landing on gennys erect thic dick!

“Oh you’re finally back?” a feminine voice says accompanied by soft footsteps. It belongs to Emma!

“Oh emmy! It’s a miracle! My waifu is alive and well!”

“Yip!”

She lets out a tired sigh…

“Wolf has the dragon’s blood in his veins. He won’t die easily. Furthermore, your ridiculous penis is what caused him to die in the first place.”

“Oh.”

“You split him in half… and killed him… with your dick....” 

“Oh.”

Emma groans and leaves quickly. With her gone genny tosses woofer back into his bed and they proceed to have killer sex.


End file.
